havent thought of title yet sorry
by vikkiphantommoftheoperaaa
Summary: Christine and Raoul have left the labrinth, yet when she realises that she is still wearing her angle of music's ring on her finger, will she stay with raoul and have a happy future, oh will her heart led her to the man she has always loved.


**Hi, so this is my first Phantom of the opera story, it shall also cross over with love never dies, I haven't yet since love never dies, however I have seen clips of it on you tube, I have also based the Phantom and Christine to look like how they looked in POTO 25****th**** anniversary because it think Ramin Karimloo is bloody gorgeous as the Phantom and Sierra Boggess is the best Christine I have ever seen. So I hope you enjoy my first chapter, won't be too long, and it shall be taking place just before Christine gives Phantom his ring back, I do not own POTO or LND (nothing like that)**

**I want to be with you?**

"GO! GO NOW AND LEAVE MEE!" I heard him scream at me and Raoul, ordering us to leave this place, making sure that the mob wouldn't see us there. As me and Raoul started to cross the bridge, I stopped in my tracks and noticed I still had The Phantoms ring on my finger, touching it lightly, I knew I had to return the ring to my angel of music.

"Raoul wait! I have to do something first". I shouted to Raoul just before he disappeared, I noticed how he tensed up and turned around to face me.

"Are you serious Christine, what on earth would you want to do, we have to get out of here NOW!" Raoul grabbed my arm, but I managed to break free and by doing so I ran back across the bridge and back down to the labyrinth where I had left my angel of music. I ran as fast as I could, I could hear Raoul shouting after me, but I had to say one last goodbye to my angel, and I had to return his ring to him. As I reached the lake, I noticed there was no boat. I thought to myself ' of course there is no boat Christine you silly woman, he used it to take me back here, great guess I'll have to wade through the lake to get to him'. As I waded through the water, I heard a lovely melody play, the sound of someone playing the piano, knowing that it was my angel I quickly got out of the lake, completely soaked through my dress and ran to him.

Finally, I entered his labyrinth and saw him hunched over his piano, walking over to him, I noticed he had fallen asleep on his piano, not wanting to wake him, I slowly took off his ring and placed it on his piano stand, however as I tried to back away I tripped over his candles, knocking them over which then caused a huge crash, not knowing what to do I quickly ran and hid behind a curtain but it was too late as by the time I had ran over to the curtain, Phantom had woken up and shouted out my name.

"CHISTINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I heard him shout my name, hoping that he didn't see me hide behind the curtain, I was wrong as I felt his hand grab me and pull me out from the curtain, he stared at me, like he was about to kill me, then he done something I wasn't expecting he started to cry.

"Oh Christine, how come you are here, why have you come back, why would you come back to this hideous monster". He look at me with such sadness my heart couldn't stop but feel sorry for him, walking up to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

" You are not hideous to me my angel, I came back because I wanted to say goodbye properly, and also to give you back your ring, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the man who had taught me to sing, believe in my voice and who has guided me through my life since my father died". I watched as he slowly turned around, he hadn't put his hair or mask back on, which I preferred because I could see the real man, and not someone who hides behind a mask because of their face.

"Christine, I love you". I thought to myself, did I really just tell Christine that I love her, oh god I bet she thinks I am mad, just as I was about to turn away, she grabbed my hand brought it up to her face and then leaned in towards me a kissed me again. I couldn't believe she was kissing me again, knowing that I had just told her I loved her, I cupped her face and we deepened the kiss, I felt her tongue push through my bloated deformed lips, feeling it brush against my tongue we both moaned, but realising that it would get out of control I pulled away from Christine knowing that what I was doing was wrong. I walked away from her, picking up my mask and hair on the way I started to put my hair back on along with my mask, after replacing my hair and mask I turned towards Christine.

"I shouldn't of done that, we shouldn't of done that". I said knowing that I was properly making a massive mistake. "Christine I want you to leave this place and never return.

" No I will not leave you, I told Raoul I was only coming back to give back your ring, but after kissing you like that, I realised that it is not Raoul that I love, it is you my angel, **I want to be with you". ** I walked over to him and held his hands over my heart. Then I realised that I didn't even know his real name. "What is your real name Angel"? I watched as he laughed.

"My name is Erik, my sweet Christine".

**TBC…**

**Ok so I am going to leave that there, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I am sorry for any spelling mistakes I have a small bit of dyslexia and cannot spell some words, but other than that please read and review , all comments are welcome, good or bad, criticism will help me to get better at my writing.**

**Thank You **


End file.
